Double & Kiva: The Great Monster Wars
by CMR Rosa
Summary: Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva, is looking forward to a new year in Yokai Academy alongside his beloved friends and harem. But an old foe reappears in order to shatter that happiness and his vengeance could be greater than one Kamen Rider can handle. Old rivalries flare up and a new super powered team up is born in this Sequel to Kamen Rider Chrome's Popular Rosario to Kiva.
1. Begins Knight

**Double and Kiva: The Great Monster Wars**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Begins Knight**

**Written By CMR Rosa, busterleader92, and Despicable-D**

_"The hero of the Monster Wars, that was what they called me. The Knight, that was my title, my pride as a Fangire."_

**Late 17th century, Transylvania**

It was a cloudless night. The wind was still. The moon hung, imposing and mysterious, in the night sky. Its rays casting a colossal shadow across the ground as it hung over a lone, towering castle. Camp fires, thousands of tiny points of light sitting at the high towers base, each owned by monsters more nightmarish than the last. Each restless, knowing this foreboding calm could only lead to an even more thunderous break. Though they were restless, they still looked up, toward the top of the stone tower. Where their hero, their mighty leader, the knight rested, meditating on the battle ahead.

The knight's room was Spartan beyond anything. No books, no paintings, only a single bed set into the side of a circular, candle lit chamber. In the center of the spacious room, sitting cross legged with his eyes closed in deep meditation stood the room's imposing owner. He remained shirtless as he sat, revealing an imposing back built from pure muscle. Upon this back, painted in bright silver, was his emblem: an image of a horse's head. In chess, this was the knight; this was proof of his title. This man, this foreboding giant was the heralded hero of the Fangire race. And in this, theirs and all monster kinds, final bid for freedom against oppression, he was the de facto general.

"My lord Knight." The door to the high tower room was flung open suddenly. A thin mustachioed man in dark blue robes stood within the wooden doorframe. The Knight's eyes flew open, revealing bright yellow orbs with slitted pupils.

"What is it, Nezumi?" The Knight rose to his feet, his attendant immediately going to his side and draping a shadowy black coat over his master's shoulders.

"The messenger brings grave news," Nezumi said, bowing low to his lord. "The other members of the Checkmate Four as well as the Three Dark Lords have made it clear that they have abandoned this war. They have conceded to fade into the darkness and allow Humanity to take their place as the leading species of the coming era." His tone revealed much about his disgust. The Knight donned his regal coat, his eye's appearing distant.

"The times are indeed changing," He muttered.

"Sir?" Nezumi asked barely hearing the Knight's statement. His master shook his head, smiling.

"It's nothing. Go to your brothers. Tell them that we march soon."

"As you command, sire," Nezumi smiled, and suddenly his face began to break out in several multi-colored fissures, like shattered stain glass. He bowed as his body mutated, changing into night black and becoming covered with even more stain glass like patterns. His nose grew out into a long snout and twin, rounded ears grew from his head. "Always, we of the Rat Fangire clan shall be at your service."

"Thank you, my friend," The Knight clasped his attendant and comrade's hand, smiling warmly.

"Knight-sama!" The call sprung up across the camp as the various clans of the Mazoku stood at attention as their commander stepped down from his tower to address them. Fangire, Vampire, Wolfen, Merman, Franken, Sagark, Hobbit and Yokai, each bowed in turn as he walked by, their eternal respect and their attention, was his.

"I have grave news," He shouted, his voice imposing as a mighty roar. "In this coming battle, we stand alone."

A damning silence fell across the various yokai and kaijin. They themselves were only a small force of ten thousand. Though the force that stood against them was small as well, they possessed a nightmarish power and a driving force that allowed them to stand against even armies ten times their size. How could a small unit such as they possibly stand against such a force. Again, their leader spoke.

"Anywho wish to leave may do so now!" He shouted, not commanded. "I will not lie to you my brothers and sisters! We face a losing battle. I will bear none any ill will if they wish to retreat."

The army of Mazoku seemed to shift nervously. It was not news to them about the possibility of this war. Man-kind had steadily risen in numbers that the clans could not fathom. And if that were not bad enough, the leader of this force was a Fandiri, a half human/Fangire hybrid, along with a force of human sympathizers made of various Yokai, even several clans of Mazoku who tired of their servitude to the Fangire race who ruled over all Yokai. This ragtag band had stirred the humans' spirits and their rebellion had hit like a thunder clap. Now, all of the clans faced the fate of being pushed aside into the darkness of myth and obscurity, or even worse, eradication.

"Go as you please," The Knight stated, bowing to his vast troop in acceptance and then marching off. As he did so, removing themselves from the crowd, hundreds of foot soldiers dressed in dark blue followed in his wake. As one they took their true forms, The Pawns, a great clan of Rat Fangire, each one marched single file behind the other, ever watching the back of their master.

One Yokai suddenly rushed from the stunned crowd to the Knight. "Lord Knight you can't still be planning…"

"Indeed," He answered, suddenly stopping to address the youth; no, to address each of the fearful monsters. "Answer me this, what do we have to lose in this war?" He called out, his eyes piercing the hearts every monster present. "Our lives? Our food source? Our pride as Mazoku?" The gathered monsters looked to each other not knowing what answer their hero sought. "But what of our liberty? What of our right to stand in the sun?" Once more a deafening silence.

"Look at me!" He cried throwing off his black coat revealing the chess piece tattoo on his back. He roared into the night as the stain glass marks appeared across his own face. His body mutated into the form of a snarling, humanoid lizard. His face has a reptilian maw filled with razor sharp fangs. His body was covered in thick silver scales that simulated armor with red and gold glass patterns appearing across it. His head was covered in a thicker set of scales that fell atop his skull like a helmet.

_"I am the Komodo Fangire! Mightiest of Fangires that can even rivaled our King in power!"_ He declared proudly which caused the Pawns to call out in agreement. _"Because of my power I was named the Knight, an equal among the Checkmate Four. Do you know why I did not attempt to usurp the King and become ruler of Mazoku? Because I care nothing for Supremacy!"_ The Komodo Fangire declared, shocking his gathered troops. _"But more than anything, I possess a great fear. I fear inevitability. I fear fate. But, above all else I fear the possible future. A future where my race, the Fangire, along with all of the mighty Mazoku clans that I cherish just as dearly will be forced into the darkness. That we will have our right to exist within civilized society take from us. I fear oppression."_ The crowd was awestruck by this declaration. For the great Knight, a fearless warrior to admit he feared something was unheard of.

_"Look up!"_ He commanded pointing heavenward. The crowd gasped as their eyes were instantly blinded by a light that glowed such a harsh shade of red. _"The red moon! Our mighty goddess who watches over us is thirsty for blood! I shall heed her call. I shall fight! WHO IS WITH ME!?"_

As one, the clans of the Mazoku called out into the night shouting the name of their might general and filling the night in blood curdling screams that raced across the many hills and fields and filled the hearts and minds of any unfortunate enough to hear them with dread and would fill any sleep they might have for the rest of their lives with the most horrific of nightmares.

_"Then follow me!"_ Knight turned on his heels and marched on, his loyal Pawns and his grand army at his side. _"Victory or defeat. Either way we take our place in history. To become Legend!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Transylvania, 1986**

"We've found it!"

A lonely castle, masterless and in ruins after centuries of being at the mercy of tomb raiders and harsh nature was now alive with activity. Archaeologist and architects had been working night and day to unearth the once imposing tower's lower quarters, searching for its single denizen's final resting place.

"Quickly, open it!" Finally, after having excavated the lowest portions of the tower they had located their prize at long last. Buried deep beneath his tower, laying within a golden coffin, were the final remains of the hero of the Fangire race. The lid to the coffin came off with the combined efforts of several workers and finally, they could gaze upon their spoils.

"The last remains of the great Knight," The head archeologist declared, reaching within and retrieving a single of shard of gold and red glass. He quickly pulled his hand back, dropping the shard back into the tomb and grasping his hand in pain.

"Watch what you're doing! This is a valuable speci-" One of the other scientists reprimanded his superior but could not finish as his eyes widened in horror. The head researcher still grasped his hand, trying to stem the wound the shard had cut into him but now his face was beginning to pale rapidly. He fell back as if all the energy he had in his legs had left him. Now it wasn't just his face, but also his hair, eyes, his entire body was turning clear, like glass. And as his thrashing and pained moans ceased his body shattered into dust. The gathered archaeologist pulled away in fright, terrified of the avaricious remains.

"So he's still hungry for life energy? Good." The gathered researchers quickly stood at attention as woman with her head tied up in a bun and wearing a white smock stepped up to the coffin, smiling down at the scattered glass remains in fascination. "Be careful as you gather the shards. And remember these shards are invaluable research materials to the foundation." She commanded.

"Yes, Ulsland-san!" The gathered archeologist agreed as one. The lady scientist smiled in glee as she marched out of the tomb while her peons went about their work.

"All for the supremacy of Foundation X."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Foundation X Europe-branch Research Facility**

"How goes the reconversion?" Neon Ulsland asked the researcher in charge of "Project Knight" as it was so named.

"Ah, President, an honor to have you joined us for the procedure. Continue," The head researcher commanded to a team of men wearing hazmat suits, one of which was carefully holding a surgical tin laid down with several of the pieces multi-colored glass. The team surrounded a wide iron tube, not more than four feet in diameter. The tube seemed to extend from the ground and from deep within its depths a bright green glow seemed to be illuminating. Two of the men in suits were busying themselves with attaching a series of wires and hoses to the base of the tube. The wires were connected to a large metal rimmed glass case several feet away. Sitting within the glass case, on a metal pedestal, was a miniature motherboard not much bigger than the length of a person's hand.

"Beginning reconversion of fragments into data," The man holding the fragments stated routinely. "All hands brace for energy pulse." He slowly tipped his metal tin, causing the fragments to slip off the tin and fall into the glowing green well.

**Boom!**

Just seconds after the researcher unloaded his specimen into the well, the green light within began to hum and pulsate rapidly. Suddenly, a towering pillar of green light exploded from the well's depths, binary symbols could be seen in the pillars surface as ones and zeros flashed across. The researchers had to cover their eyes from the light but they stoically remained near the well. "Begin energy harvesting!" The researcher holding the PAN commanded. His associates went to work immediately, hitting a series of switches and levers on consuls set up near the well.

"Beginning extraction!" One said as one of the hoses sprang to life. The rubber tube shook and vibrated as dangerous energy began to course through it and flow into the glass case. The case immediately alighted with multi-colored light that rained down upon the blank motherboard with like sun rays through a window. The electronic piece of metal began to pulse as its surface was filled with the multi-colored rays.

"Oooh. Such incredible life energy!" The head researcher stated entranced by the rays. "If our theory is correct, our artificial Museum will have converted the lingering life energy of the Fangire and converts it into data. Now, we just need to see if it binds to the Memory." The group of scientist watched fascinated as the rays of life energy pelted the motherboard. The pulsations of the man-made "Gaia Well" had long since ceased.

"Oooooh! It's done!" The head researcher cried once again as the rays suddenly stopped falling and the once blank motherboard had changed from its normal dull gray color to gold and red that mimicked stain glass.

"Hurry and outfit the Memory," Neon Ulsland commanded the engineers who were present for the operation. "And find test subjects. We need to see if this Hero of the Fangire can actually offer us anything substantial."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Several Months Later**

"More failures, doctor?" The researcher jumped as his boss stuck her head into his lab, a look of displeasure apparent on her face.

"Unfortunately, President Ulsland. No matter who it is we get they aren't able to survive the insertion process. Most of them can barely even stand the surgery for the Bio Connector Port. The Fangire's life energy is too great for the human body to handle," The researcher explained profusely.

It was true though, over the last few months Foundation X had gone through at least twenty different human test subjects, each of varying ages but all of good health and fitness. But upon insertion of the tiny flash drive like device into the Bio Port transplanted onto their arms the subjects would each follow the fate of the researcher who first found the remains and begin screaming out in pain and would turn clear like glass before shattering into dust. No subject so far had been able to stand the avaricious drain on their life energy caused by the Memory.

"Hmm," Neon placed a hand under her chin as she pondered the predicament. "So it seems that humans cannot survive the power of the Memory." She repeated back to the scientist who nodded in confirmation. "Follow me, doctor." She commanded which he, though nervously, responded and followed after his employer, staying on her heels. Neon leads the scientist through several corridors of the research building before they came to stop at a nearby elevator. She stepped in and he followed. Neon then pulled a small key from her jacket and inserted it into a locked cabinet beneath pad of buttons that commanded the elevator to drop or rise depending on the floor. The cabinet opened revealing several new buttons, each going to floors the scientist had no knowledge of.

"This doctor is the darker depths of Foundation X's research," Neon explained as the elevator dropped what must have been several miles below ground. "Our research has allowed mankind to undergo incredible new steps in evolution, so incredible to the point some would call it monstrous." The doctor wasn't understanding where this was going. "But were you at all aware that, unbeknownst to the majority of mankind, there were life forms that could be truly described as monstrous living just within the boundary of mankind's society?"

As the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened the doctor fell backwards as he began to hyperventilate in fear. Just yards away from where he and Neon were standing was a beast ripped straight from nightmares. Long tongue lapping the air beastialy, thick muscle coursed to pounce and beady red eyes starring hungrily at the new guest to its lair.

"Arrragh!" The beast roared as it sprang toward the elevator. The old doctor screamed in terror as the monstrous thing had cleared the distance practically instantly. He could already feel it's hot breath falling over him.

**"Violence!"**

"You can open your eyes now doctor," Neon chuckled amused by the cowardly display. The scientist slowly forced his eyes open to find that he was not yet dead. The beast had been stopped mid-pounce by a thick metal chain attached to a steel ball having suddenly ensnared its throat. The chain belonged to another such creature, this one however was one the old man was more used to. It stood about 7 feet tall. Its skin was a dark grey and was basically a mass of thick muscle with metal plates stitched onto several parts of its body including its head and arms.

"Release… me!" The chained beast gasped between breaths as the chain tightened around its throat. Despite its pain it still managed to stare hatefully at Neon who gave the Dopant handling the yokai a nod.

**Crack!**

With a quick tug of his chain the Dopant snapped the monster's neck, causing its dead form to fall limply to the ground.

"Nothing to miss. It was just a lowly orc after all," Neon stated and stepped from the elevator, her charge however was still sitting inside the elevator, quite stunned, and with a small puddle forming on the ground beneath him.

"Take it all in doctor," Neon suggested to the old man. "Before you awaits test subjects like you've never seen before. If humans failed then we will have to hope that these yokai will bring us more favorable results!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as his superior had said, the Yokai the lower levels provided were extraordinary test subjects, far beyond their unfortunate human specimens who preceded them. Still, the road to true scientific perfection was still a harsh road and the percentage for error was always steep. For every specimen that could actually survive the transformation there were still those who could not. And those that could manage the mutation from Yokai to Fangire were still deemed unsuitable through the harsh testing phases that followed, so far none had survived. The researchers finally decided to move onto the upper class levels of Yokai. A risky decision considering that they were practically giving beings with already monstrous levels of power even more power, risking the chance that one of these specimens could easily become uncontrollable. Still, the human scientists were confident in their Dopant bodyguards, as well as their contingency plan all lined up. At the moment, the researchers were having trouble apprehending one of their young hopefuls.

"Catch her but don't hurt her, we still need to apply the Bio Connector!" The head researcher ordered to the team of white smock wearing Dopants with black, skull like faces called Masquerade Dopants. Their quarry was a petite, dark haired girl wearing a white surgical gown. She gasped for breath as she forced her thin legs to continue running. But it wasn't meant to be as her legs suddenly gave out and she crashed to the floor exhausted beside a line of cells. The Dopants were on her immediately, pinning the girl who was barely strong enough to struggle.

"Let me go!" She cried, revealing a pair of pointed canines. The young vampire attempted to struggle against her captors but even the strength of a vampire was meager at such a young age and against the small team of super humans holding her down.

"Good," The scientist huffed as he finally caught up; in his hand was a device that greatly resembled a gun; however the magazine was toward the back a Flash Drive like gadget rested inside the chamber. The doctor shut the magazine and slowly lowered the device to the side of the girl's neck, his finger going toward the trigger.

"Matte!" A pale skinned hand suddenly reached from between the bars the group was gathered near. The prisoner within shoved the device away from the young girl as he stepped into the light so that those gathered could see him.

He was a tall man. Skinny but also fairly fit. His hair was long and seemed to shine as its silvery strands caught the light. His eyebrows were short, practically rounded, as they laid above his golden eyes.

"Kurama, are you trying to cause trouble again?!" One of the Masquerade Dopants quickly leapt to his feet and grabbed the man whose name was Kurama's hand as well as grabbing him by the collar of his plain white shirt.

"What are you planning to do with that child?" Kurama demanded, glaring at the old doctor who cowered back under the Yokai's gaze.

"It's no business of yours, troublemaker," The Dopant growled, pushing Kurama back into the wall of his cell.

The doctor couldn't help but give in to the man's gaze and blabbered on. "This girl is being prepped for surgery. We hope that an upper class monster like her will be more suited for the experiment we have planned."

Kurama looked to the girl whose red eyes were staring back at him pleadingly. He walked back to the front of his cell and continued to glare at the fearful human. "Then take me instead." He demanded which shocked the group of Dopants and human. "That girl is still a child; her power is not yet at any kind of peak. However…" Yoki began to gather around the man as the Dopants raised their pistols threateningly. Kurama made no move to attack but instead began to shift slightly into his true form. His ears suddenly grew and became covered in a light silver fur. A set of four, puffy tails also sprang from behind his back, they too were silver.

"As you can see, I am a Kitsune," Kurama declared. "Think about it, an adult Kitsune would make a much better test subject than a half starved vampire child. And besides, situations like these are the only reason you keep a "troublemaker" like me around." Kurama grinned, knowing they couldn't refute him. The doctor stared at the device in his hands and then back and forth between his two choices for test subjects.

"Very well. Let him out but keep your weapons trained on him." The guard begrudgingly complied, unlocking the lone cell and allowing the grinning Kitsune to step out. The Dopant then smashed his fist into Kurama's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to his knees.

"Don't get cocky; you're in for hell, freak," The Dopant spat as the scientist leveled the device to Kurama's neck and fired.

Kachak!

"Gaaahhh!" Kurama grasped his neck as the veins in his throat suddenly tensed and quivered, causing him great pain. He gasped and howled as immeasurable pain coursed up his spine. He suddenly felt a small hand grasp his and he looked up. Red eyes filling with tears, the vampire girl grasped his hand reassuringly. Kurama soon felt the pain in his neck fade. He removed his hand from his neck, revealing a rectangular, rainbow colored tattoo that resembled circuitry now painted onto his jugular. Kurama slowly rose to his haunches and placed a kindly hand on the child's head. "Go back to the others okay?"

The girl nodded and then she was suddenly, and not very gently lifted to her feet by the Dopants and marched back toward the holding cells to be with the rest of the remaining Yokai. "Arigato! Kurama-san!" The girl called back to her savior who nodded back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama was soon escorted to a small, sterile room filled with surgical equipment and monitors. A steel operating table dominated the room and the straps attached to the table didn't leave the Kitsune any illusions on where he was going.

"Beginning Memory activation," The head researcher stated. Kurama had already been firmly strapped into the operating table by the Dopant guards and was surrounded by a team of smock wearing men who each stared down at him, fascinated and expectant. The researcher held up a gold flash drive with red, bone-themed ridges on its sides. Printed onto the face of the flash drive was a red 'K' designed with a pair of long fangs on the upper and lower legs so as to resemble a vampire's jaw. The doctor hit a small button beneath the face, activating the Memory.

**"Knight!"**

The doctor then placed the Gaia Memory in front of Kurama's multi-colored connector port where it immediately was absorbed into Kurama's skin.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Instantly, stain glass like markings appeared across Kurama's face, his eyes turned from a lustrous gold to a demonic red. His body then started to mutate, becoming bulkier, replacing pale skin and silver fur with thick scales that resembled medieval armor. More red and gold stain glass appeared across his chest and shoulders. His thin hands became sharp claws that twisted upward as he howled in pain greater than before. His once handsome face was now twisted in an animal like grimace as the scales overcame his face. His head was now covered in a helmet like set of scales that revealed his eyes as twin pits of red and his mouth was now covered in red and gold glass face mask.

Kurama thrashed and howled as he completed his transformation. The gathered researchers watched, in awe at the sight of their creation. Kurama's struggling began to settle down and his howl screaming had begun to waver into struggled, loud gasps of breath.

"His vitals are stable sir," One of the men standing at his post at a monitor stated to his superiors.

"A successful transformation," The head researcher agreed. "Very good everyone let the subject rest and prepare the testing ground. He'll need all his strength if he wants to survive what's ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama was thrown harshly to the cement ground as his escorts slammed the steel door behind him. He unsteadily rose to his feet and got a good look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a wide four-walled cement room, it reminded him of one of those human parking lots that had several floors for cars to find park in. He was alone in the room, but he instinctively knew that the human scientist were nearby, most likely watching him from some hidden window.

A door suddenly flew open on the wall opposite of him as three men in white suits stepped into the room with him. Their eyes were stoic, not at all afraid of the figure before them who could incinerate them in an instant. One of them tossed something at Kurama's feet and he recognized it as the Gaia Memory that had been used on him before. The three then took out Memories of their own, activating them and inserting them into their own, though black inked, Bio Ports.

**"Triceratops!"**

**"Arms!"**

**"Violence!"**

The three suddenly mutated into monstrous forms of their own. The first gained thick pinkish scales all across his body as his body became reptilian in nature, with yellow horns and spikes growing from the crest that covered his skull. The second was took on a more wild appearance as a red skinned, heavily muscled figure wearing black biker gear and a metal helmet that resembled a long toothed skull covering his face. The third, Kurama recognized as the head jailer, responsible for more than a few Yokai injuries and deaths. A loud buzz filled the room as a speaker suddenly kicked on.

"These Dopants before you have some of the highest offensive statistics of any we have developed. If you wish to survive this battle you'll have use the Memory provided for you." The speaker ceased and the three Dopants readied their weapons, the Triceratops Dopant summoned his bone like club to his hands and rested against his shoulder. The Arms Dopant's left arm suddenly shifted in a flash of red light, becoming a three barreled Gatling gun which he leveled at Kurama threateningly. The Violence Dopant chuckled as he slammed his wrecking ball hand against his hand, happy to get the chance to beat the troublemaker senseless.

"Tch! No choice!" Kurama muttered as he picked up his Memory and hit the button.

**"Knight!"**

The stained glass tattoos appeared again as Kurama roared into the air, his body once more mutating into Fangire/Dopant hybrid, The Knight Dopant. He glared at his three opponents, steady on his feet this time around since the pain of transforming was not nearly as bad as before. He roared as he charged at the three Dopants who charged at him in kind.

Kurama ducked to the side as the first attacker happened to be Arms who attempted to pelt him with machine gun fire. Kurama took a super human leap toward Arms, slamming his scaly fist home into Arms' jaw. The Dopant reeled back only for the Kitsune to continue his assault with a flurry of punches to the Dopants armored face. Kurama had just floored his first victim with a sweep kick that knocked him off his feet when he was sent flying back by a burning explosion to his left. He lifted his head just in time to see the Triceratops Dopant standing a few yards away from him, several fireballs of pure plasma hovering around the tip of his club.

"Shit!" Kurama rolled away as the first of the blast vaporized the spot he had been second before. He tried to get back to his feet when a heavy foot slammed into his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The head jailer chuckled smashing his foot down several more times before sending his foot into Kurama's side and sending him flying once more.

"Payback time!" Arms called as he unsheathed the rusted and half-broken, but still very sharp great sword from his back and slashing Kurama across the chest as he fell. Kurama hit the ground hard, holding his scarred chest. He should have remembered to keep moving as an orb of explosive plasma impacted against the ground where he lay, courtesy of Triceratops.

"Hah, should have known, nothing special," Violence quipped as he lifted Kurama to his feet only to slam his wrecking ball fist into his stomach over and over again. Kurama felt his ribs practically shatter under the blows and he wondered if his new Fangire form could die from internal bleeding. Violence pulled his fist back once more and then fired his ball and chain weapon, sending Kurama slamming into the far wall where his body made a crater in the cement. The kitsune felt his consciousness slip as he began to black out from the pain of having his entire body broken. But though his mind was slipping away he could still hear a nagging voice in the back of his head.

_"Stand up!"_

Ah, be quiet would you, Kurama thought back at the voice. What chance do I have against three of them? They're more monstrous than even a true monster.

_"Have you forgotten that you have become one of them as well!? Just whose form do you think you've taken? With the power you now have you can win!"_

Power I don't even know how to use.

_"You can use it if you would only listen!"_

Kurama was planning to retort again when the Dopant pulled back his ball and chain to his hand and shrugged disappointed. "Boring. I had more fun snapping that old orc's neck last week. It was quick but at least it was satisfying."

A tick went off in Kurama's head as an image of one of his fellow prisoners entered his mind. The face of a bitter old orc, who took mercy on a stranger in the cell right next to his.

**Flashback: a month earlier**

It was well after Kurama had first been captured by the Foundation for the purpose of being a test subject. Kurama however made his displeasure of this very clear and as often as possible as he repeatedly picked fights with the guards, made many failed escape attempts and had even taken one gullible scientist hostage at one point before a Dopant enforcer arrived to put him down. On one such occurrence, to forgo execution because of how valuable a research subject he was, he was denied food for an entire week. It got to the point where the crappy gruel they were served would have tasted like heavenly ambrosia to him, anything to not starve like he was. He suddenly heard a wrapping from the cell opposite of his and the sound of metal sliding across the ground. Kurama looked up and saw a plate of the aforementioned gruel lying at the foot of his cell. Kurama pounced on the food immediately, scarfing down the barely tasteful slop as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"Hmph. Finally got you to stop making that pathetically miserable face," His neighbor, a tall and grim faced man in his late forties muttered.

"Thank you, but isn't this yours?" Kurama managed to say between mouthfuls. The orc smirked and turned over in his bed.

"Don't worry about me, kid. We orcs are more dangerous when we're hungry and I want to be nice and dangerous when I finally get my hands on that bitch these humans take orders from." Just before the orc settled off into a nap he also added, "Besides, I can't let a man with your brass die in this shit hole on my watch. Not when I figure you've got something important to go home to if you're trying so hard to get out."

**End Flashback**

"Time to finish this." The head jailer stated as he retracted his wrecking ball weapon and raised his fist in preparation to fire again. While he did so, Kurama managed to extract himself from the crater in the wall, though no one could see his face behind the Knight Dopant's face mask, the yoki that rose up around him made clear his hostile emotions. "Take this!" Violence roared, firing his wrecking ball straight at the kitsune's head.

"Teme…" Without even batting an eye, the Knight Dopant's open hand shot up, catching the wrecking ball by the chain and stopping it inches from striking his face. Violence and his cohorts stared stunned at the sudden burst of energy their earlier victim was suddenly showing. Violence tried to pull his weapon back once more but Kurama took it up in both his hands and began pulling back.

"N-no way!" The head jailer cried in disbelief as he was slowly being dragged across the floor, closer to Kurama.

"You killed the orc!" Kurama roared in rage as he put all his strength behind one last tug, pulling his opponent off his feet and sending him flying through the air toward him. Kurama pulled his fist back and waited until the last instant.

**Crash!**

With a force strong enough to shatter solid stone behind his punch, Kurama smashed his fist into the oncoming Violence Dopant's skull, sending him crashing to the ground at his feet. The Dopant laid their motionless for several seconds before his body suddenly changed back into its human appearance and the Violence Memory ejected from its host, shattering as it hit the ground.

"Wha-what the hell!" Arms shouted in disbelief, he then quickly raised his machine gun arm once more leveling it at the upstart's head. But just as he was taking aim, his target seemingly vanished. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Gaaahh!" Arms turned on his heels shocked by what he was seeing. In that instant that he lost track of Kurama the kitsune had appeared before the Triceratops Dopant and after knocking his club to the side, he lifted the much heavier Dopant off his feet in a one handed choke hold.

"Gotcha!" Arms immediately opened fires, hoping to get his target while he had his back turned. Kurama countered by tossing his captive over his shoulder, straight into the oncoming fire. Triceratops cried out in pain and terror as the bullets unloaded into him, causing his own body to explode, leaving his human body, and Memory, to crumble broken to the ground.

"Sta-stay back!" Arms instantly knew he had no chance against this new Dopant alone and lowered his weapons in surrender. "Y-you pass!" He false congratulated, hoping to save his own skin. "You are truly the master of your Memory-eeeee!" His poor lying was soon ceased by the soaring club that penetrated straight through his stomach. The Dopant crumbled to the ground as well but Kurama paid no attention to him or whether he was still alive or not. Instead he stared at his hands as they began to tremble.

"What…fearsome power," Kurama stated, not believing how he had just defeated three of the organization's strongest in a mere instant. The speaker suddenly buzzed to life once again.

"Impressive, Kitsune Kurama!" The human speaker congratulated him. "You have done what none of the candidates before you have done before. Now as one final test of your abilities…devour those three…well two's, I suppose, life energy!"

"What!?" Kurama retorted in disbelief. "But aren't these your men?!"

"They have served their purpose. Now all that remains is for you to truly tap into the powers you now possess. Embrace the instincts of the Fangire you have taken the form of and devour them!"

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could any human possibly be this devoid of a conscious? No! Only a unique kind of being could display such heartlessness. These humans were a dark breed all their own.

"No more. NO MORE!" Kurama bellowed, his yoki rising up as pillar of red light around him. "I will not play your games any longer!"

The speaker was silent for a time before the buzzer kicked to life one last time. "How unfortunate. You showed such promise."

Kurama suddenly felt a tingling sensation in the side of his neck; he soon noticed that his Bio Connector was sparking, a red light appearing just beneath his skin. "A bomb!" Kurama realized too late as the tiny explosive beeped to life and consumed his body in great pillar of explosive flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another failure," Neon sighed, hitting the stop button on her stopwatch. It didn't really matter though. They still had plenty of Yokai in stock and that left many more chances to find the perfect, controllable, candidate for the Knight Memory.

"President Ulsland, look!" One of the researchers cried out in shock drawing Neon's attention back to the monitors they were watching the fight through. Neon's eyes widened as the flames from their failsafe began to die down, revealing the Knight Dopant still standing and very much intact. He looked himself over; perplexed as to how he survived but he didn't give it much thought as he turned back to the steel door he had entered from. With a swift kick the metal crumbled and he pushed his way through.

"Warn the rest of the guards! Don't let him get away with that Memory!" Neon commanded her peons who complied immediately. "No matter what… we must not lose that Memory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know how I still have my head after that but I guess I can't complain," Kurama muttered to himself as he sprinted down the long hallways of the facility, stopping only to avoid the clamoring Masquerade Dopants who were on the hunt for him.

_"Do not underestimate the invincible body of the Knight."_

"Baaahh!" Kurama nearly slipped as the familiar voice entered his thoughts once more. "Wait, I didn't hallucinate you?" Kurama asked, and was glad he was alone since he seemed to be talking to himself.

"_Indeed. My presence lies within the Gaia Memory you now wield and while you are transformed we can communicate."_

"Okay…" Kurama pretended to understand. "So what do I call you?"

_"It's not important right now. The holding cells are down this hall and 20 yards to the right."_

"What!? How did you-"

_"I am connected to your mind. Remember I can tell what you're thinking. But I would know where you would be going even if I weren't. I've observed you long enough to know that you have no intention of leaving the other yokai behind."_

"Hmph," Kurama smirked. "Alright, then start a riot then, partner!"

_"Partner… I like the sound of that."_

In matter of only moments Kurama was back in the holding area where his fellow yokai were each caged behind cells fit for only zoo animals. A host of Masquerade Dopants were waiting for him. Each of them was wielding a kukri knife, ready to slice him up at their whimsy.

"Oh, boy, that is a lot of sharp knives pointed at me," Kurama chuckled nervously.

_"Let's level the playing field. Smash down on the glass on your shoulders and summon your weapon!"_

"If you say so!" Kurama complied, smashing his fist against his glass covered pauldrons. The gold and red stain glass shattered but instead of falling to the floor in pieces they formed together and hovered over Kurama's open hand. They combined into a long bladed and gold horn guarded red flamberge that Kurama gripped with one hand and laid across his shoulder. He gestured to the gathered guards. "Saa, kakate koi!"

The Dopant charged as one, raising their long knives to slash the upstart into tiny bits. Kurama gripped his blade in both hands and charged into the fray, swinging with abandon. The lower Dopants had no chance as the wide swings of the large weapon sliced into several of them at once, forcing them to explode in defeat instantly.

"Clear out!" Kurama cried as he took a one handed swing at one Dopant that tried to slash at his flank while kicking away another trying to get behind him. Still the pest kept coming. Kurama growled in frustration as flames ignited in his open hands. With a wave of his hands a wall of fire rose up, incinerating a group of the guards and forcing even more of them back. "Looks like my powers as a kitsune still work even in this form."

_"In fact their power should be multiplied ten-fold. Hurry up and get rid of these peons so we can save the others!"_

"Yokai!" The Knight Dopant agreed raising his hand into the air, prompting a massive orb of fire to ignite above his head. The Dopants stepped back nervously, not quite as confident in their numbers as they once were. "Like I said: CLEAR OUT!" Kurama swung his arm down, sending the massive ball of fire to slam into the ground at his foes' feet and sending them all up in flame. Human bodies and broken Memories littered the ground as Kurama moved toward the nearest set of cells. With a swipe of his flamberge he destroyed the bars to the cell, gesturing for the cells fearful occupants to step out.

"C'mon, we need to leave now!" Kurama called to the yokai, holding his hand out to them. They stayed back at first but as he stepped into light their eyes filled with wonder and they ran to him as one, surrounding him and taking his hand.

"Lord Knight!" They faces filled with wonder and joy. "The Hero of the Monster Wars has returned to us!"

Kurama tried to ward off their embraces, stuttering. "Wait! You've got it all-"

_"Just leave it. In their eyes you appear as the Knight, their legendary hero."_

Kurama couldn't help but notice a hint of bitterness in his companion's voice. He then noticed a small form near the back of the group, looking up at him in recognition. "We meet again, little one."

"Mr. Kurama," Her face lit up in joy at seeing her savior alive and now rescuing her once again.

"Come, let's free the rest!" He shouted drawing a shout of joy from the group around him.

It was busy work opening every each of the Yokai's cells and convincing them that their time to take back freedom was at hand. The groups of Yokai started crowding into the elevators, rising back up to the surface and after Kurama had devastated the majority of the security force they had little to fear from their captors. That is until…

"Bwwwaaaaaahhhh!" Many of the Yokai escapees were sent falling to their feet as a roar so loud and powerful shook across the room. Kurama noticed the lone figure standing opposite of him and his charges. He too wore thin clothes like many of the Yokai prisoners but his snarling face and monstrously malicious glare made it clear he was no common prisoners.

"Everyone into the elevators! I'll hold him off," Kurama commanded, taking a firm grip on his blade.

"Mr. Kurama," The young vampire hesitated while her fellow prisoners started scrambling into their many crowded escape routes. Kurama laid a reassuring hand on her head and nodded.

"Go on. Believe in your Knight," He patted her head and turned away as she too followed the others into the elevator, looking back only long enough to send him a beseeching look before the elevator doors closed.

_"Be on your guard. This creature is far superior to those Dopants you just faced."_

As if on cue, the snarling figure roared at the top of his lungs as his body mutated. His body took on the form of a jet black humanoid dragon that snarled in expectation of getting to kill this new upstart.

"What is this thing?"

_"Its name is Suddendath. It's a prototype of a new species of Kaijin one of the Foundation's scientists developed. His power is off the charts and his ferocity even more so."_

Suddendath then took flight on its wicked black wings, showering the ground around Kurama in a hail of blue energy bolts. "Oh, is that all?" Kurama stated sarcastically as he parried away several of the blasts with his flamberge. He then leaped up, trying to slash at the oncoming dragon as it flew overhead but it was to no avail as his slash barely missed. He got a quick swipe to his face by the creature's tail for his efforts. Kurama hit the ground hard, groaning in frustration. "My flames don't hit nearly that fast. How I am supposed to bring him down?"

"_Smash your other shoulder!"_

Kurama complied, shattering the armor on his left shoulder this time. This time, the glass hovered above him, elongating into the form of a long tube-like weapon.

"This'll work," Kurama smirked as he leveled his bazooka at the hovering Suddendath who was once again preparing to fire down on the Knight Dopant. Kurama channeled his Yoki into his new weapon and pulled the trigger as Suddendath let loose with a beam of blue energy aimed directly at Kurama. The force of his weapon's kick sent Kurama sliding across the floor as a colossal bolt of red energy exploded from the bazooka's barrel and collided with the blue beam. The blasts canceled each other out, however both combatants were thrown off their feet by force of the collision. Suddendath fell stunned to the ground while Kurama used his weapon to hoist himself back up to his feet.

_"Now, it's your only chance!"_

Kurama nodded, hoisting his bazooka back onto his shoulder and taking aim at his floored adversary. "Good…Knight," Kurama quipped as he pulled the trigger tight once more. The bazooka kicked once more as an even larger blast of channeled yoki soared at Suddendath before the eruption of red explosive energy consumed him. Kurama actually lost a hold of his weapon this time as he was sent flying into the back wall. He turned in midair and planted his feet against the back wall as he slammed into it. He then noticed his foe, extra crispy but still very much alive and working to rise to its feet once more. From his position hanging lateral on the wall, Kurama bent his knees and sprang forward, his sword pulled back.

"Haaaahhh!" Kurama twisted in midair as he passed Suddendath, his blade swung out; slicing straight through the dragon's abdomen and Kurama's feet hit the ground just past his beaten adversary, his feet breaking apart the floor as he came to a stop. Suddendath stood motionless for several seconds before his upper body slipped from his lower and dragon's twin pieces exploded in defeat. Kurama, exhausted, rested his blade on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

_"What was that "Good night" thing?"_

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home, partner." The appearance of the Knight finally fell away as the form of the tired Kitsune took over. Kurama held his Gaia Memory tight in his gripping fist as he slumped into the waiting elevator. "What a night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Kurama, having followed the directions of his "partner", retraced the Foundation's steps all the way back the old castle.

_"Yes. This is what's best for the world. The Knight Memory, and I, must be sealed. And what better place than here? The Legendary Knight's final resting place."_

Kurama gripped the Memory in his hand hesitantly. It was true; the power of the Knight Memory was far too dangerous. Better that it be sealed away forever, away from those who would use it for evil purposes. But still…

_"Do not worry for me, Kurama. As long as this Memory remains intact I will persist. Besides it is better this way. You'll have enough trouble on your hands; you don't need me squatting inside your head."_

Kurama's eyes widened. "You…how did you-"

_"I'm know what you're thinking, remember,"_ The voice chuckled to itself. "_I wish you and your family yet complete a long and happy life, my friend."_

Kurama felt tears well up as he held the golden device close to his chest. He crouched down and buried the Knight Memory at the foot of the crumbling tower and covering the makeshift hiding spot with a piece of rubble in order to hide the upturned dirt. He turned his back on the stone tower, marching several yards away before coming to a stop. Kurama tightened his fist in despair, fearing the part that came next. He changed into his half-human/kitsune form and summoned several large fireballs into the air around and above him.

**Boom!**

The volley of explosive fire struck the tower and the greenery around it, sending the area around it up in flames and blowing what remained of the old castle into bits that crumbled to the ground. And still the fireballs fell, ravaging the wide field and wiping its features away. Leaving not even a blade of grass standing and leaving nothing recognizable.

The voice had assured him that the Memory would be out of danger, that an inferno like this would be no threat to the state-of-the-art structure of the tiny device. Still, Kurama's tears fell. He knew, for the sake of his friend and the world, he could never return here and could tell no one of this place. "Dammit, and I never even got your name." Kurama wiped his tears away and turned his back once more on the charred, stone strewn field.

"Sarabada…aibo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Transylvania, Present day**

A college age man with long golden hair and wearing what appeared to be a long military jacket. He stared at the vast green field with a look of pure exhilaration. He crossed the great field, eyeing the strewn out pieces of rubble that the grass had spent decades growing over. He finally stopped as he came upon one certain piece of rubble, a set of half destroyed stone stairs. He crouched as his eyes raced over the foot of the stairs. With a wave of his hand, the grass at the stairs foot were instantly incinerated, revealing a hidden piece of rubble dug deep into the ground. The man wrenched the stone block free and tossed it aside, immediately digging his hands through the packed dirt. He dug and dug before finally, his hands tightened around something…

"At last." The man pulled up his prize, holding it within both his hands as he gazed upon it in wonder. His finger wiped away the dirt covering the face of the device, revealing a blood red 'K' with fangs sticking from its legs. He pressed the button just beneath the symbol.

**"Knight!"**

_"What is going? I was not meant to be reawakened!"_

"So it's true then. There really is a presence lingering within the Memory," The man smiled in fascination.

_"Who are you?"_ The voice of the Memory demanded. "_Where is Kurama? He swore he would tell no one of this place."_

"It seems that you are not aware of the adverse effects of your power on the users of your Memory. My father died a decrepit death as the drain on his life energy from using this power first stole his wits and eventually his life."

_"What?! Kurama is dead?! And you're his son?"_

"Indeed. My name is Kuyo, son of the Kitsune Kurama," The golden haired man introduced. "My father, in his last days of life, spoke fervently of his time entrapped by the despicable Foundation X and how he had staged a jail break alongside him a trusted "partner". I was so entranced by his tales I had to see for myself."

"_What is it that you want?"_ The Memory demanded distrustfully.

"Revenge," Kuyo hissed. "There's this school known as Yokai Academy. That place teaches nothing but heresy about working toward a world where Yokai can live within human society. I want to raze it to the ground, along with that miserable half-breed that banished me from that place. With your power, I will wipe them from the face of the Earth!" Kuyo declared, a wide, mad smile appearing across his pale face.

_"Fool! Your father died by using my power. You would share his fate for revenge!?"_ The voice tried to dissuade the wayward youth. Kuyo only smirked and pulled a stone buckle from within his jacket.

"My father did not have one of these. If my information is reliable then with this device I will be safe to use you as I please. Oh, believe me, 'Partner', I plan to live long relishing my revenge," He said the last part with a sinister hiss to his voice as he fastened the buckle around his waist. He hit the button once more.

**"Knight!"**

Kuyo placed the Knight Memory over the slot in the center of his Gaia Driver, allowing the driver to absorb the gold and red flash drive. Kuyo roared as the multi-colored stain glass markings flashed across his face and his body began to mutate into the silver armored Knight Dopant.

"Fantastic!" Kuyo shouted with glee as he felt his body surge with incredible amounts of power. He then turned to the vast green field and grinned beneath his face mask.

"My father never truly knew the full abilities of this Memory. But I will utilize them, to the fullest." Kuyo threw back his armored head and let loose a mighty bellow with such force that it created a racing gust across the field, that made the very grass and trees bend back in submission.

"Pawns arise!"

The field was silent for several seconds after Kuyo's command. Suddenly, a pale white hand shot up from the Earth. And another. And another. Soon the whole field was upturned as a small army of white rat like monsters unburied themselves from their former graves.

_"Chu! Chu!"_ The resurrected Pawns screeched as they flexed their long immobile claws and sniffed the fresh air once more. As one they marched into formation and bowed before their master, the Knight Dopant, ready to fulfill their long promise to serve him. Even after death. Kuyo snickered to himself; pleased that he could now add the loyal Pawns of the previous Knight to the army he had amassed against the Academy. He was confident that nothing could stop him now. Especially not, the hateful Kiva. Especially not…Wataru Kurenai. The Kitsune turned Dopant fell into a fit of insane giggles which soon rose into a maniacal cackle as he through his head back.

"Haha. HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Hey everyone this is my ****second Kamen Rider story, this idea come to me while reading Love Hina Double Trouble and Rosario to Kiva, I ask Kamen Rider Chrome if he had any plans to crossover over theses series, he told me no so I ask for his permission to make this crossover and he said yes, I come to busterleader92 and we talk about what this story would be about and finally I come to Despicable-D to help us write and this story was born, and also this story is canon to Chromes other stores.**

******busterleader92: I would say to show how awesome Chrome is for making R+K an awesome story I would want to say a special thanks to Chrome for inspired me and Rosa of making a movie version of the R+K story. Chrome... YOU ROCK LIKE A HURRICANE!**

**Despicable-D: Hey guys! So…I was asked by CMR Rosa and busterleader92 to help write this Sequel/ crossover to two of KamenRiderChrome-sensei's biggest works Rosario to Kiva and Love Hina: Double Trouble. I hope my writing style is adequate to everyone's taste and as soon as I finish reading both works I will more readily begin working on this Story under Rosa's and Buster's lead. I really look forward to doing this!**


	2. Meet the Players

**Kiva and Double: The Great Monster Wars **

**Chapter 2: Meet the Players**

**Written by CMR Rosa, busterleader92, and Despicable-D**

Yokai Academy - a school for the new generations of young Yokai to earn a proper education for their futures and the sake of learning how to blend into the human world. This academy, protected by a barrier that makes it nigh undetectable to normal humans and surrounded by a massive sea of blood red water, has become the new sanctuary of the latest generation of Fangire nobility. One such royal, deemed by the student body as "King of Yokai Academy" was on his way to the massive haunted looking building.

Vroom!

Several students looked in awe at the usual sight of a red, bat-designed motorcycle milling up to school grounds. The rider of the bike pulled to a stop, parking his bike and removing the full-face helmet, revealing a short brown hair and a handsome face. The teenager had just pulled his school bag over his shoulder when a pair of mechanical creatures suddenly flew to his side.

"Yo, Wataru! Your flashy entrance has got everyone's attention once again!" The first being was a yellow mechanical bat flapped rapidly around his partner.

"But of course," The other, a tiny golden mechanical dragon retorted. "Wataru-sama is King, he has the right to have a few fans!"

"Ano…" The boy, Wataru Kurenai, suddenly noticed the throngs of students staring at him and he found that it was far more than a few.

"It's him! The King of Yokai Academy!

"He's the one who saved the academy right?"

"Oh, he's so hot!"

Wataru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the usual whispered praise. When he had come to Yokai Academy a year and a half ago he wished not to stand out too much though his method would have most likely failed because he was wary of others finding out about his Fangire heritage. However, meeting a certain someone forced him to forget any notions he had about not interacting with others and allowed him to come out of his very literal shell. Since then he had made many new precious friends and though he had to resort to violent means beyond his normally gentle nature, he had fought to protect them many times over and through the course of his many battles he had gained a reputation among the student body as the strongest monster in Yokai Academy. Thus he had earned the admiration, affections and in some cases fear of his fellow classmates.

However, his reputation before seemed meager after his latest feat. Near the start of the school year, Wataru, along with his family and friends, had single-handedly protected the school from a horde of puppet Fangires with plans of overrunning the young monster children and demolishing the school that stood for peace with the human race. And it had been Wataru, alongside his reliable elder brother Taiga, and his beloved "Queen", who defeated the revived former King of the Fangires and brought an end to the seemingly endless battle. Since then his title as King of the Academy had become a badge of heroism that he wore with pride.

"Wataru-kun!" Wataru smiled as he heard the pleasing call of his aforementioned Queen. "Ohayo!" A beautiful girl with long pink hair and a silver cross with a red gem in its center ran to his side, and affectionately took his hand with her own.

"Ohayo, Moka-san," Wataru smiled to his pink haired lover affectionately. Immediately the looks from the couple's classmates turned from awe and admiration to looks of jealousy, crestfallenness and scorn.

You see, as much as Wataru was a hero among the student body and Moka was a beautiful idol to the male students, the moment these two get together, their classmates' attitudes change. Well, for Wataru, it gets worse.

"Wataru-san…may I?" Moka's eyes looked yearning and the young Fandiri immediately understood.

"Of course." He then cocked his head to the side, exposing his neck to the pink haired girl.

"Capu-chu~!" Moka cooed as a pair of thin fangs was revealed behind her moist lips. She happily nipped into the side of his neck and drank lightly from his blood. Wataru had long since gotten used to the sting from the vampire's feeding and took the pain as the price for the two's personal display of affection. Still, there were always others who disapproved of the common occurrence.

"Stop that!" Wataru suddenly found his head jerked away from Moka and smothered in something soft and squishy.

"Kurumu-chan, I wasn't done!" Moka complained to the blue haired girl who now held Wataru's head hostage between her ample bosoms. The bluenette stuck her tongue out at Moka childishly.

"Your constant feeding on Wataru can't be good for his health. I can't have my Destined One die from being sucked dry like a ketchup packet, not when we have so many wonderful nights ahead of us!" Kurumu rubbed her beloved's hair affectionately against her chest until she suddenly noticed a red stain stemming onto her uniform. "Eeeeek! Wataru!" Kurumu allowed the Fandiri to fall from her grip as she suddenly realized that the blood was still stemming from Wataru's neck. The teen's eyes had become swirls as a tiny spout of blood shot up, most likely caused by Kurumu jerking Wataru's head away before Moka could lick the tiny wound closed.

"Looks like you're the one who'll be responsible for him dying of blood loss." A girl with shoulder length purple hair and wearing a mishmash of clothes not at all resembling the common uniform her fellow students wore suddenly appeared from a crouching position behind Wataru's bike, a tiny lollipop hanging from her mouth.

"Stupid big breasted cow!"

Clunk!

A metal wash pan suddenly appeared from the sky, smacking Kurumu's head and flooring the busty bluenette. A girl who couldn't be more than twelve suddenly went to Wataru's side. The young girl wore a modified uniform that resembled a witch's robe with a complimentary witch's hat and even had a witch's wand in hand. "Wataru-sama needs mouth to mouth!" She cried, taking in a deep breath before bending her head down to the nearly conscious boy's face. The young witch was instantly lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt.

"Like hell I'll let you steal a kiss from Wataru, brat!" Kurumu had already recovered from the younger girl's sneak attack and was dragging the witch kicking and screaming away from the yet recovered Fandiri.

"Goshujin-sama needs a blood transfusion!" And yet another girl appeared, this time from out of thin air as she was carried by a set of black wings. This girl had long black hair and wore a fairly revealing maid's outfit. She too had a wand and with a wave of it she manifested an I.V. stand and a pack of blood matching Wataru's. The maid hastily stuck the tube into Wataru's arm, after stopping the wound on her master's neck of course, and allowed the life nectar to flow back into him.

All the while, the gathered students watched on, sweat dropping. It could be said, though, that many were envious of the young Fandiri for actually having such a large harem at his age, especially considering that the harem was made up of several of the school's most beautiful girls. First the beautiful vampiress, Moka Akashiya , then the super busty and sexy Succubus, Kurumu Kurono, the shy but subtly cute Mizore Shirayuki of the Yuki-onna, the adorable and intelligent Yukari Sendo and her fellow witch Ruby who acted as Wataru's personal maid. All these women were attractive in their own way and each and every one of them were in love with the same person: Wataru Kurenai.

"Minna…" Wataru, his revival appearing successful, smiled at his gathered friends. "Let's go to class before were late."

"HAI~!" The girls said as one, even Ruby before she remembered she wasn't a student.

* * *

"Ohayo, mi-nyaa!" A very cute woman wearing glasses and with two cat-like ears protruding from her hair greeted the group with a catty smile.

"Ohayo, Nekonome-sensei!" The teens gladly called back to their teacher and club proctor. Ever since his first year at Yokai Academy Wataru had attended the school's formerly inactive Newspaper Club; though not before a quick try with the school's Swim Club that forced Wataru to fight once again, though this time with a large number of students as his audience, leading to his current status as strongest in the school. The Newspaper Club seemed appealing to the low-stress preferring Fandiri, and with a kind teacher like Ms. Nekonome, it was the best choice. Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu had joined alongside him, and after a rocky beginning with Mizore she too joined as well to be closer to the kindly Wataru. The club would have been perfect if not for its "Oh so commendable" leader.

"Yo! Good morning, ladies! And Wataru." An older male student who wore a red head band over his shaggy black hair glided into the room with as much suave as he could muster. The teens rolled their eyes as one at their senior, the werewolf Gin. "Oi, what's with the greeting?!"

"Good morning, Gin-sempai," Wataru responded, mildly enthusiastically, to which Gin waved at him unenthusiastically. The senior was Wataru's friend by all means, but the womanizing Gin was much more interested in the harem of beautiful girls that Wataru had brought along with him. Gin himself was an admirer of Moka not too long ago and tried to take measures into forcing the male Fandiri away from the proverbial goddess by framing him into being called a Peeping Tom. Wataru managed to put the hormonal werewolf in his place before he could completely destroy Wataru's rep. Since then, the two boys had buried the hatchet and worked together with Moka and the others into reforming the Newspaper Club, though the pervy wolf often took advantage of his proximity with the beautiful girls to take some less than consensual shots of the girl's panties with his beloved camera.

"Ah, Kurenai-kun!" Ms. Nekonome's ears shot up as she seemed to remember something. "The principal wishes to speak with you about something."

"With me?" Wataru blinked. The principal was a powerful and wise man and one of the Three Dark Lords. The young Fandiri shuddered at whatever such a man would want of him.

* * *

Same time, Tokyo

"Hello~!" A shaggy headed man wearing a black tuxedo called out to a young woman with long black hair and wearing a high-school girl's uniform. The man waltzed up to the girl and smiled friendly-like. "How are you today, pretty lady?" The man's opening attempt at flirting would have normally been deemed pathetic but shockingly the words were spoken from a pair of sock puppets on the man's hands. "Would you like to come play with us?" One of them asked. "You would! Wouldn't you?" The other answered for the girl as the man suddenly took the girl by the hand and dragged her along with him.

"Excuse me!" The man stopped in his tracks and grimaced when he heard someone calling out to him. The culprit was a man in his early twenties who wore glasses and had short brown hair. He also wore a long sleeved black shirt under a white vest and matching pants and with a red tie around his neck and white fedora on his head. "Is your name Ryo Itoya?"

The puppeteer grimaced - he so hated dealing with men. "Why yes! How might I help you?" Ryo set his companion aside and bowed politely to the peculiarly dressed man.

"I'm a detective investigating a series of unusual murders that have been occurring in this area," The man explained. "A witness mentioned seeing someone matching your appearance at the scene of the crime and I wanted to know if you happened see the murder take place."

Ryo placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Ah! You must be referring to those murders where all the victims so far have been women," Ryo deduced. "No, I'm sorry, but I didn't see the murder. I was lured to the scene when I heard the sound of people screaming and wanted to know what the fuss was about." Ryo shuddered, seemingly disturbed. "Oh, that poor woman. Her skin looked like pale glass." The detective jotted down Ryo's statement into a notepad he pulled from his pocket. "I can't imagine what could do something like that to a human being. Please, capture the despicable Dopant who committed such an atrocity and bring peace back to our fair city, keiji-san!" Ryo begged, seemingly whole heartedly. The detective suddenly ceased his jotting and looked up, smirking beneath his fedora.

"Funny, earlier you said you couldn't imagine what could do such a thing. And yet, you seem confident that it was a Dopant that did it."

Ryo blanched, realizing he had stupidly trapped himself. His instincts kicked in as he grabbed his companion once more and held her out in front of him, his hands threateningly poised around her throat. "Don't move!" The disturbed man demanded to the seemingly smug detective. "Come near me and I'll snap this girl's throat. Don't even think about trying to stop me alone."

The detective raised the brim of his hat and smirked wider. "Good thing I'm not alone. Right, partner?"

"Ah, Keitaro." Ryo looked down at his hostage who had finally spoken and realized she was holding up what seemed to be a blue digital camera and a bright yellow flash drive. The girl suddenly hit a button beneath the face of the drive before inserting it into the camera.

"LUNA!"

"LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

The camera suddenly flipped into the air, transforming into a mechanical bat. At the center of the bat's stomach was the camera-lens, which suddenly began to build up with yellow light in its core before bursting out as a harsh flash that blinded the unready Ryo. His hostage suddenly elbowed him in the stomach before rolling away from his grip to the detective's side. Her, or should I say, his wig fell off in the process.

"Nice job, Phillip," Keitaro grinned to his brother who crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

"It seems your hair brained scheme worked after all, Keitaro. Though, I would prefer not wearing this outfit," Phillip retorted, having to pat down his skirt uncomfortably.

"No choice," Keitaro shrugged. "Our theory was that his targets are always beautiful young girls. Not like we could ask Kanako or any of the girls back at the inn to play bait considering what this freak does to women. Plus, you look better in that dress than I do." Keitaro snickered to which his brother gave him a narrow eyed scowl.

"Bastards!" Their perp snarled hatefully at the two after he managed to clear his eyesight.

"This is your one and only warning to turn yourself in without a fight. Drop your Gaia Memory onto the ground before we're forced to destroy it," Keitaro threatened, pulling a red, 'U' shaped buckle from his jacket and placing it at his waist. Black straps shot from the sides of the buckle before forming into a belt around his waist, a similar belt instantly materializing around his partner's waist.

"Gaia Memory?" One of Ryo's hand puppets suddenly quipped.

"What are those?" The other quipped as well. Keitaro and Phillip looked to each other confused.

"I came to this city because I heard that Dopants had been rampaging around here sometime. I figured someone like me could thrive in this city while those freaks took all the blame." Rainbow colored, stained glass like markings suddenly broke out on the insane man's face as his eyes glowed bright yellow. "As much as I hate men, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make a meal of you two," Ryo snarled insanely as he threw his arms out widely and rainbow colored mist suddenly rose from his mutating body.

* * *

Yokai Academy - Principal's Office.

As he was instructed, Wataru, along with Kivat, had made his way to the lower depths of the school to the large double doors that led to the principal's office. However, he was surprised to see who was waiting outside the office as well. "Nii-san!" Wataru called to his elder brother, Taiga, who was waiting alongside his flying white UFO-like partner, Sagark.

"Wataru." The tall, dark haired teen waved greeted his brother with a smile. "It seems we were called down for the same reason." The current Fangire king deduced.

"Indeed." Both boys jumped in shock as a man dressed in white priest robes appeared behind them. "So good of both Fangire Kings to come by." The Principal, Mikogami Tenmei, smiled beneath his hood. "Shall we?" The large double doors suddenly opened on their own, revealing a simple and fairly normal office which the Dark Lord stepped into with his hands behind his back. The two brothers looked to themselves nervously but followed the older Yokai in, their partners in tow.

"Now then..." Mikogami sat himself behind his desk and crossed his fingers knowingly as both boys sat themselves in chairs set out for them. "I have a proposition for the both of you."

"A proposition?" Taiga asked suspiciously. Though he respected the older Yokai as his and Wataru's mother did, the Dark Lord had always come across as a schemer to him and could never quite understand what he was plotting half the time.

Tenmei merely smiled under the King's scrutiny. "I believe it's about time we reform our Public Safety Committee." Tenmei started. "After the expulsion of the former Committee president, the Safety Committee has lost a lot of manpower due to many of the students loyal to Kuyo leaving with him. In fact, if not for its lack of fighting strength, the Committee may have been an asset the last year while we've been fighting several raids by Bishop and his upstart Fangires."

Wataru couldn't refute the logic. He and his friends had in fact dethroned the former Committee Commander, Kuyo, a Kitsune who despised humans with a passion, which included a half-human like Wataru. He had the Fandiri's friends held hostage and nearly had him publicly executed in front of the student body. Had someone other than Kuyo been in charge of the Public Saftey Committee, Wataru may have welcomed the stronger students as allies in the battle against Bishop and his Fangire puppets. Still..."What does this have to do with us?"

"I'll get to the point. Kurenai-kun, Nobori-Kun. As the new leaders of the Fangire race as well as the two strongest students in the academy, I want the two of you to take over as the Co-Commanders of the Public Safety Committee and rebuild it from scratch."

"We'll do it," Taiga suddenly said.

"AH! Ano...!" Wataru was stunned to say the least. He would have never expected he would be asked to take on such a task, let alone that his brother would volunteer the both of them.

"Oh, apologies Otouto." Taiga immediately realized his inconsideration. "Mikogami-sama, it would be my pleasure to lead the school's Safety Committee but I cannot talk for my brother." Taiga nodded to his half-brother in apology.

"Well then, what say you, Kurenai-kun?" Mikogami scrutinized the heir of Kiva. Wataru met his gaze, his Fangire markings threatening to appear as his more violent side felt challenged by the Dark Lord.

"Mikogami-sama, I love this school as much as I love my home in the human world. I will always fight in order to defend it. But, I decided a year ago that the Newspaper Club was the perfect place for me, and it's where I share many memories with my friends. I can't leave it." Wataru bowed to the principal in apology and then turned to his elder brother. "Nii-san, I'm sorry I can't help you directly, but you know that Moka-san and I will always be ready to help you put anyone in their place."

"Of course!" Taiga grinned and held his hand out to his sibling which he clasped happily.

"It seems we have a decision then," Tenmei concluded, his smile did not change, implying he had expected such an outcome.

Later, after the two brothers had left the principal's office behind, they decided to take the long way back to class to chat alone.

"It still feels unreal," Taiga stated. "We defeated my Father, the former King, and Bishop. Hard to believe there's anything else to protect this place from."

"Mm." Wataru agreed. "We've had so many harsh battles this last year, but we came out on top, even stronger than before."

"You especially," Taiga chuckled. "I can still remember our childhood. Do you?"

"Of course!" Wataru smiled. "Back then we had a lot of fun. Nii-san always had to protect me though." Wataru rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at the memory still fresh in his head of his then best friend, now elder brother, coming to his rescue when other kids would pick on the younger, much more timid Wataru.

"Hey, you've saved me a few times. I'd say we're about even," Taiga chuckled as he good naturedly messed up his brother's hair. Wataru playfully shoved his brother away which the Fangire King responded in kind. Their walk had at some point taken them to a very familiar part of the forest surrounding the Academy.

"If I remember correctly, this is the place where you and I first fought, Otouto," Taiga recalled recognizing a clearing where he, under the presumption that Kiva, Wataru's alter ego, was a threat to the Fangire race, had fought both Kiva and Moka until he was forced to retreat. He remembered his chest aching for weeks after Moka had sliced a gash across his armor with the Garulu Saber.

"Yeah. Things were... different then," Wataru recalled his many fights against his brother as very unpleasant memories and was glad that his best friend possessed enough reason to understand that Kiva was not an enemy.

"You know..." Taiga started slipping a white hilt from his jacket, the Jacorder. "If I'm going to be working in the Safety Committee from now on, we might not be able to hang out, or spar, as much as we used to." Taiga then turned on his brother, a look of excitement in his eyes. "What do you say, Wataru? A little friendly bout between brothers."

Wataru's Fangire tattoos suddenly spread across his face as his alternate persona, Kurenai, took over. "You read my mind, Taiga nii-san." The two brothers squared off as Kurenai held his hand up to the air and Taiga removed the white glove on his hand.

"Kivat!"

"Sagark!"

Both bat-like creatures suddenly dived from the air and clashed in midair before flying to their respective partners.

"Yoshaa! Kivatte, ikuze!"

"Akyudnklhgddfbvj!"

"Gabu!" Kivat immediately sunk his fangs into Wataru's hand, prompting a flash of quicksilver chains to form around his waist before solidifying into a red belt. Sagark also attached himself to Taiga's waist, pointing his flat, circular head outward and summoning black straps from his body to wrap about the Fangire King's waist. Both brothers called out, "Henshin!" before Wataru attached Kivat, upside down to the buckle of his belt and Taiga stuck the Jacorder into the side of Sagark's body, causing red light to flow to the weapon. Both Riders were immediately covered in quicksilver that solidified into their respective armors, Kiva and Saga.

Kiva wore a black bodysuit under a silver metal biker jacket with red chest armor. His right leg was also covered in silver metal with chains across its front. His helmet was red with yellow Omnilens based off a pair of bat wings. Saga also had a black bodysuit, except his was covered in a white thorn design. Regal white and blue armor covered his chest and shoulders and his helmet was designed after a crown with blue Omnilens for eyes. The Jacorder had also gained a thin red blade which Saga raised like a rapier in challenge.

"Here I come, Kiva!"

"Got it, Saga!"

Both brothers charged at one another, Saga leading with his Jacorder and Wataru dashing in with his arms spread apart behind him.

* * *

Back in Tokyo

"Shit!" Keitaro ducked under the monster's swiping claws as the stained-glass monster slashed and rushed after the two detectives. "How the hell did this guy change without a Gaia Memory?" Keitaro demanded. As he had said, the murderer Ryo Itoya had suddenly changed before their eyes, without activating a Gaia Memory or even revealing a port from which he would insert it. He now appeared as a mostly black spider-like creature, with rainbow colored stained glass covering his chest, arms, shoulders and face. A large stained glass crest also rose up from his back and a pair of wicked pincers grew from his face.

"Intriguing," Phillip stated trying to keep back. "This creature resembles a monster I've only heard of in ancient texts. We may not be dealing with a Dopant after all."

"Really? What was your first clue!?" Keitaro snapped as he had to duck another of the spider monster's swinging claws. "Just hurry up and activate your Memory!" As he called out to his brother the elder Urashima pulled out a black USB-drive and mashed the button beneath its face.

"Joker!"

"I don't know what you're trying to do but don't think I'm just going to let you do it!" Ryo snarled as he suddenly smashed down on the stained glass covering his arms. The glass shards suddenly fell to the ground and reformed into a single barrel shot gun that he quickly scooped off the ground and leveled it at Keitaro whose could only widen his eyes before a spray of bullets came hurdling toward him.

Rawr!

Before Keitaro's very eyes, Phillip suddenly stepped between him and the oncoming artillery. Phillip grinned confidently as the hail of bullets came within inches of him before a white blur leaped into the bullets' path, knocking them away with its tail and claws.

"Nice job, Fang," Phillip chuckled as the living Gaia Memory, modeled after a miniature white T-rex, jumped onto his outstretched palm. Phillip then pressed down on Fang's back to push the legs in and finally flipped its tail back to reveal the Memory inside. "This opponent won't be like our normal foes, Keitaro. I'll handle this one." Phillip declared as he held up the Fang Memory.

"Hmph!" Keitaro snorted as he held up his own Memory once again. "My partner is as reckless as ever."

"Fang!"

"Joker"

"Henshin!" The brothers Urashima called as one. Keitaro then shoved his black Memory into the left slot of his Driver, prompting the same Memory to appear in Phillip's driver. Phillip then inserted the Fang Memory and pushed both his slots to the side so that they formed a 'W' with the face of the Fang Memory running across the top of the 'W'.

"Fang-Joker!"

Keitaro instantly placed a hand to his Fedora as he fell backwards, seemingly unconscious. All the while, a mini gale had suddenly kicked up around Phillip as sparks of blue and black energy began discharging off him. The winds ripped asphalt from the ground, which vaporized and reformed across his body as they died down. Phillip held his hands to the side as he threw his head back and shouted a primal roar that made the stunned Ryo step back nervously.

"Kamen Rider?!" Ryo called out in shock. The being before him wore a body suit that was white on its right side and black on the left with black and purple highlights on their respective sides. The Rider's armor was lined with spikes on his legs, arms and the sides of his helmet. Red eyes glared from the face of the bestial mask and a 'W' shaped antenna was placed into the center of the mask's forehead.

"Now, time to count up your sins," Kamen Rider Double Fang-Joker declared, pointing at the spider creature in challenge. Ryo hissed menacingly and smashed down on the stain glass of his other arm. The glass shattered and reformed into a stained-glass patterned short sword that Ryo dual wielded with his shot gun. Double looked over his opponent's weapon-based assault and decided he needed to level the playing field. He pressed down on the horn of the Fang Memory, prompting a crescent white arm blade to form on his right forearm.

"Arm Fang!"

The two snarling combatants rushed each other and their blades clashed, sending sparks flying into the air. Ryo pressed down on his enemy's blade with his own and tried to level his gun at Double's head, but the Kamen Rider would have none of this and leaped up, kicking the monster in the face with a drop kick that sent him rolling back and his shotgun flying from his hands. Double decided to press the assault and pounced on the floored Ryo, clawing and growling as his blade cut into the murderer's black hide.

"I said I can't stand men! Get off me!" He snarled as he managed to catch Double's blade between his pincers and stabbed his sword into the Rider's chest, forcing the savage Fang-Joker off him.

"This guy's tougher than he looks," Double's left eye flashed as Keitaro's voice could be heard.

"It has impressive physical strength," Double's right side concurred and pressed down Fang's horn twice in rapid succession. "We'll have to change tactics."

"Shoulder Fang!" The arm blade faded back into Double's arm and a white, tooth shaped spike grew from his shoulder. Double ripped the spike free of his armor and tossed it at the unaware beast as it zoomed through the air like a boomerang right for him. The Shoulder Fang twisted and turned through the air as it sliced into its target over and over, leaving Ryo helpless against the rapid assault. He managed to get his sword up to block but only managed to get his sword sliced in half as the flying fang ripped across the glass weapon. The Shoulder Fang then flew back to Double's waiting hand and he charged his opponent, holding the fang like a long knife.

"AGHHHH!" Ryo cried out as the black and white Rider sliced a smoking gash across his chest.

"Even if there is no Memory to break, a Maximum Drive should finish you off either way," Keitaro declared as Double pressed down on the horn three times.

"FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" Double took a crouching stance with his right leg out in front of him. A white sickle blade grew from the side of his ankle this time and his body began to crackle with blue energy.

"Fang Strizer!" Keitaro and Phillip declared as one as Double leaped into the air and flew toward the wounded Ryo with a flying reverse roundhouse kick. Ryo watched in horror as the white saw blade came flying for him and decided at this point it would be better for his health to retreat.

"Till next time, Kamen Rider!" The spider monster declared before his body suddenly became transparent and then faded away entirely. Double's kick hit only empty air as their target had suddenly slipped away.

"Damn!" Keitaro cursed, hating that they had let their perp, a wanted serial killer, slip though their fingers to continue his sick life style.

"Nothing to be done about it, Keitaro. We know what he looks like now and that he's not a Dopant, we can plan accordingly," Phillip reasoned to his brothers as he pushed the twin slots of the Double Driver together, preparing to de-henshin.

"I know that, but it still pisses-wait! Where's my body?!" Keitaro asked in shock when he finally noticed that his body was no longer where they had left it.

"Yoohoo!" Double turned at the call and blanched internally when they saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair that was topped with a pair of antenna-like ahoge sitting on a nearby bench with Keitaro's body lying next to her with his head in her lap. Her eyes were an olive-yellow and she wore a green shirt under a denim jacket with sleeves that were rolled up behind her wrist, as well as a pair of orange shorts. "Nice to see you again, Keitaro, Phillip-kun," The girl greeted coyly.

"Mi-Mizuho!" Keitaro's side of Double cried out in shock and recognition.

"Mizuho Fujisawa," Phillip recognized the girl as well, finally removing the Fang Memory from its slot, cancelling the transformation. The Double armor faded away leaving Phillip back in his regular, though unusually dressed form and Keitaro suddenly awoke with the grinning Mizuho still stroking his hair affectionately.

"So that was the rumored Kamen Rider I heard so much about," The girl stated as the detective removed himself from her lap.

"Mizuho...I can explain," Keitaro tried not to let it get out to too many people that he and Phillip were Double, the Kamen Rider that defended the city from the threat of Dopants.

"No need, Keitaro." The girl held up her hand to silence him. "I knew all about you two and what you've been doing for some time now."

"How?" Keitaro asked, surprised that his old friend claimed to know so much about their work.

"There's detective work and then there's Investigative Journalism, Keitaro," Mizuho said as she pulled out a note pad and pen. "You chose one road and I chose the other. And unlike you, I'm not 'Half-boiled' at my job." She joked.

"Hard-boiled!" The perturbed detective cried out in frustration, already fed up with that comment from his tenants at the Hinata-Sou. Phillip snickered at his brother's growing frustration.

"She seems to have you pegged already Keitaro."

"Well I certainly thought I had you pegged Phillip-kun," Mizuho stated to the confused Urashima. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." She held up her note pad to cover the grin spreading across her face. She of course was referring to the female high-school uniform that Phillip was wearing, which made the younger Urashima groan in realization.

"Another of my brother's Half-boiled schemes unfortunately," Phillip explained, prompting another outrage from his bespectacled partner.

"HARD! NOT HALF!" Keitaro roared in growing outrage before he turned to the Journalist. "Anyway, what do you want coming here?!" Keitaro was apparently in no mood and demanded for an answer with absolutely no jokes.

"Aright then." Mizuho dusted herself off as she sat up from the bench. "I am doing a story on the Kamen Riders seen in this city and I would like an interview with you to tell me as much about them as you can. Strictly anonymous, of course."

The two Urashimas looked to each other in shock and back to the reporter. "You want to interview us, about us?" Keitaro asked trying to get her meaning across.

"Yes, I want to know as much about the city's brave and super awesome defenders. And who better than the coolest of them all, Double himself!" Mizuho grabbed Keitaro's arm. The detective thought for a second, her compliments still clear in her head. Phillip sighed in defeat, the Reporter knew her interviews too well and went straight for inflating his ego.

"Strictly anonymous, you won't print any of the personal information you may stumble upon involving the Riders?"

"Of course, cross my heart," The girl replied cutely.

"Hmmmm!" Keitaro straightened himself out tried to give off a professional figure. "Well I suppose there's no harm in us illuminating a few details on the subject to you."

"Yay!" Mizuho cheered and grabbed onto the detective's arm happily. "Then let's go! I want to settle into the Hinata as soon as possible."

"Wait! You're staying at the Hinata?" Keitaro was thrown for a loop once more.

"What better place than the Rider detective's own office. I can't wait to take a dip in the onsen." Mizuho gazed dreamily out into space at the thought of soaking in the larger open air bath. She suddenly dragged the sputtering detective away, with Phillip in hot pursuit.

"Seems you've been played again, Keiataro," Phillip commented which made Keitaro run a hand across his face in defeat. How was he going to explain this to the rest of his tenants, especially Kitsune?

* * *

Yokai Academy Forest

"*Pant! Pant!*"

The two Fangire royals had been at it for what felt like an hour. Kiva had kept up a mighty offensive, pressing his attack with a barrage of punches and kicks that kept Saga on his guard, using his rapier to block and parry the younger King's blows. At one point, Wataru had hooked his legs onto a low hanging branch and began delivering a barrage of downward punches that forced the current King to raise his arms up in defense. Taiga decided it was high time he took the offensive and he immediately switched his Jacorder into Bute Mode, sending the whip wrapping around Wataru's waist and bringing him crashing to the ground. The King then tossed his younger brother against a far tree. Since then the two had kept an on and off exchange of blows with Taiga finding an edge thanks to his weapon's ability to shift between short and mid-range attacks. Wataru had decided to level the playing field and called Tatsulot to the field. The golden dragon instantly came to his master's side, releasing a blast of fire that summoned Zanvat, Kiva's regal blade. With the demon sword's incredible power on his side Wataru had matched his brother's weapon powered assault with impunity. The two had been clashing with their swords for some time before exhaustion began to take over, forcing Kiva to his knee with Zanvat holding him up and Saga to lean back against a nearby tree. They stared at each other as they gasped for breath.

"You...don't know when to quit... do you?" Taiga chuckled between difficult breaths.

Wataru chuckled as well before removing the faceplate covering Zanvat's eyes. "I'm your little brother after all, Taiga nii-san. I can't stand to lose!" He pressed the faceplate/Fuestle to Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

"Indeed, you and I have been rivals in more than one way." Taiga pulled his own white fuestle from his belt and pressed it into Sagark's mouth.

"Wake up!"

Kiva held Zanvat out in front of him and slowly ran the large yellow bat hilt over his broadsword's translucent blade, charging it with crimson red energy. Saga pressed the pommel of his Jacorder into the side of his buckle and pulled it free. A red energy chain followed the rapier weapon, charging it with red energy as well. Kiva held the Zanvat Sword out beside him and charged for his brother who raised his energy charged weapon in a fencer's stance, preparing to thrust. The young Kiva had just closed the distance between them and slashed horizontally, just as Taiga stabbed ahead with his own.

Shing!

Stillness. Kiva and Saga stood facing each other, the Jacorder leveled at Wataru's throat and the Zanvat Sword resting dangerously close to Taiga's abdomen. With even the slightest twitch either one of these two warriors could have been either sliced in two or have his throat gouged out. They panted with barely contained excitement and pulled their weapons away. As one they fell to their knees exhausted and their armor fell away.

"Well that sucked," Taiga commented leaning back on his haunches. "How many draws does that make?"

Wataru chuckled and sat crossed legged as he tried to catch his breath. "I lost count, but last I checked you were still ahead by one." Ever the loyal younger brother, Wataru admitted his loss with pride.

"Heh! Sweet talker." Taiga grinned and pulled himself up, holding a hand out to his sibling. "No wonder those girls fight over you so much."

Wataru took his elder brother's hand with a smile. "I know you'll do wonderfully running the Safety Committee, nii-san. But don't expect me to just sit back whenever there's a crisis. I have my own responsibilities to defend this school and I'll always protect it," Wataru promised, his Fangire tattoos showing - implying that Kurenai was also talking.

"Wouldn't think of it, otouto." Taiga clasped his best friend's hand, a promise between comrades and brothers. "C'mon, let's go."

"Mm!" Wataru agreed and the two brothers turned from the tree dominated woods toward the Academy they called home. What they didn't know was that someone had been observing them from a distance, hidden by a large cluster of trees. The figure fixed his glasses into position and rubbed a hand through his light brown hair.

"So those are the heirs of Kiva," The tall man muttered to himself. "Anti-Thesis may have need of that power."

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Hey everybody I hope you like the new chapter, as you noticed I introduce a new character Mizuho Fujisawa, for those of you who don,t know her she a ****video game character, Mizuho is a Tokyo University student that only appears in the two Dreamcast games: Love Hina: Totsuzen no Engeji Happening and Love Hina: Smile Again. She was employed by Hina Urashima to tutor Keitaro, she promised that, should Keitaro fail his entrance exam, she would take responsibility and take him as her husband. I ask Kamen Rider Chrome if he can use her and he said to write up a scene with her and he see, but then Despicable-D thought she fit in this story so we ****decide to use her here, how she will effect this story, your going to have to read and find out.**


End file.
